Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to downhole production of hydrocarbons. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to manipulating data collected using one or more multi-component geophones and/or multi-component geophone arrays in an effort to determine certain downhole flow conditions.
Description of the Related Art
In situ measurement of the passive seismic wavefield is becoming an increasingly common geophysical surveying procedure. This measurement, known commonly as the Noise Log or Microseismic Survey, furnishes the opportunity to investigate ambient noise levels in existing wellbores. These ambient noise levels are often indicative of gas/fluid migration in the vicinity of the wellbore (Noise Log) or completion operations in nearby wellbores (Microseismic Survey).